guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teleporter
A teleporter is a device which allows characters to teleport from one location to another location in the same zone. There are both one-way and two-way teleporters. The exit of a one-way teleporter appears as a glowing ring of symbols, with a cloud of sparkles in the center and a ring of sparkles over the symbols. Active teleporter entrances and the ends of two-way teleporters generally look like teleporter exits, but have several glowing rings floating up and down over them. Stepping onto a teleporter will teleport the character and their heroes, as well as any henchmen. Teleporters in the Dajkah Inlet mission teleport the entire party. The Crystal Desert thumb|right|A Crystal Desert teleporter Teleporters in the Crystal Desert are large, whitish-brown scructures, with four switches surrounding the base. If you activate a teleporter (instructions below) and step on its circular platform, it will teleport you to its matching teleporter somewhere else in the desert (usually nearby and possible to see on the map). To activate a teleporter: * Step on the circular platform at the rear. * Observe the switches. They will all flash once simultaneously, and then they will each flash individually in a specific order - pay attention to the order in which they flash. If you miss the order, stay on the circular platform and they will flash again. * Step off the circular platform, and click each of the switches in that same order they previously flashed. If the selected switch is correct, it will light up. Note that you will need to allow your character to run to each switch you click before you proceed with clicking the next one; no need to rush. Once all 4 switches are lit, the teleporter will then activate; step on the circular platform to be transferred to the other teleporter it is linked with. Once activated, a teleporter stays enabled until you zone from that area or until someone enters another combination; however, they remain active only on the side that you activate, meaning you will need to activate the opposite side to go return to your initial location. Warning: Often, the other teleporter will be surrounded by monsters, so make sure to be ready and get the whole party to the other side quickly. A good idea is to have the rest of the party stand on the circular platform as you flip the switches; all of them will be teleported immediately as soon as you click the last switch. Then, run onto the platform and teleport yourself. Note that having more than one player attempting to activate a teleporter at once will likely result in confusion and frustration; the group should decide on one person only who will activate the teleporter (or perhaps somebody to stand on the platform to enable the switches, and another to click the switches in the right order). Another common mistake is involves the habit of clicking a target multiple times (the GW client used to require a double-click to "use" by default, it is now a single click). Many frustrated players have clicked the next switch more than one time and, with lag as an aggravating factor, ended up activating the same switch twice, ruining the sequence. Notes * Enemy NPCs cannot teleport. * A character who moves out of a ranged, non-projectile skill's range by teleporting will still be affected by that skill, just like a character who moves out of a ranged, non-projectile skill's range by other means. * Henchmen teleport with you. This includes dead henchmen, which if you teleport back can allow you to resurrect them while out of danger. * In the Crystal Desert, activating both sides of a teleporter may be in your best interest as it allows you to flee very effectively. * If teleporting to an area that is not yet cleared of hostile mobs, the most essential party members (e.g. the primary tank or monk) should not be the ones activating the portal and arriving to the other side last. * Minipets and other allies such as those created from Summoning Stones do not teleport. Areas with teleporters One-way *Dajkah Inlet (mission) *Dzagonur Bastion (mission) *Etnaran Keys *Grenz Frontier *Isle of Solitude *Kaanai Canyon *Saltspray Beach *The Ancestral Lands Two-way *Isle of Jade *Imperial Isle *Uncharted Isle Two-way switch activated *Diviner's Ascent *Prophet's Path *Salt Flats *Skyward Reach *The Arid Sea (also see Forgotten Guardian) *The Scar *Vulture Drifts Category: Environment